1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to resin compositions each having high gas barrier properties and a clarity, and can be prepared easily, and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen increasing demands for light-source semiconductor devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) each having a higher density and provides a higher output. For this reason, load voltages to such light-source semiconductor devices are on the increase. The increase in load voltage increases the temperature of resin portions that seal the light-source semiconductor devices. As a result, water and gases around the light-source semiconductor devices become easy to invade into the resin portions that seal the light-source semiconductor devices due to diffusion and infiltration. For this reason, migration and corrosion of the plated portions frequently occur. Such decrease in the reliability of light-source semiconductor elements is regarded as a problem.
In view of this, it is important to design cooling structures of packages in which light-source semiconductor elements are mounted. LEDs suffer from a problem other than the decrease in the reliability of the light-source semiconductor elements. The colors of silver-plated reflector portions around the light-source semiconductor elements are changed due to invaded sulfide gases. This causes the problem of decrease in light emission efficiency.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-108899 proposed, as a structure that solves the problem, a structure in which an LED package is covered by glass as illustrated in the cross-sectional view of FIG. 1.
More specifically, the structure includes: substrate 100, light-source semiconductor element 101 mounted on substrate 100; sealing resin 109 that covers light-source semiconductor element 101, and resin 102 that holds light-source semiconductor element 101 and sealing resin 109. The structure further includes: plate glass 103 on sealing resin 109; and silicone resin 104 containing phosphors above plate glass 103.
The structure can reduce water and gases that invade to sealing resin 109 by plate glass 103.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-091778, sealing resin is a thermosetting polysiloxane composition made of a compound obtained by condensing a polyorganosiloxane and a polydimethylsiloxane using a gallium compound. This composition increases the gas barrier properties of the structure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-144757 protects such a structure using, as sealing resin, a silicone resin containing a hydrogen polyorganosiloxane having a ladder structure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-241059 protects such a structure using, as sealing resin, a resin composition comprising a siloxane containing glycidoxy groups and a glycidoxy compound.